One Night in New York City
by FinchelMonchelForever
Summary: Rachel, Kurt and Santana get ready to go out but what Rachel doesn't know is that she is going to get a blast from the past with a little thanks from Kurt and Santana


Rachel POV "Hey Rachel you ready to go to the karaoke bar yet?"

Kurt asked me we were going to go back to the karaoke bar to have some fun and take my mind off the callbacks for funny girl.

"Yes Kurt I am ready now, Santana are you ready?" I asked.

"Calm down Berry I'm ready" she answered. We were all at this point in the kitchen getting ready to go and I have to admit I am excited to go out tonight I need to have some fun but I wish this time that Finn was here to go I still regret singing with Brody last time, but Finn's in college the last thing he needs is me telling him how much I missed him he needs to follow his own dreams and I am so proud of him.

"Thinking about my brother again?" Kurt asked knowingly.

"Yes but come on tonight we are having no thinking of exes or anything besides I hardly think that Finn is thinking about me when he's in college obviously having the time of his life" I answered.

"Oh I wouldn't say that I bet he misses you too and he's probably not even in….." Kurt was about to say but then Santana stepped on his feet to stop him.

"Oh sorry Kurt my foot slipped" Santana apologised while glaring at Kurt.

"Okay what are you guys up to" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" they both replied.

"Okay then weirdo's come on let's go" I said. At the Karaoke Bar We all sat down at the same table as me and Kurt sat at the last we came here once we got our drinks I could see that Kurt and Santana were up to something they were constantly looking at their phones but I just put it to the back of mind.

"Okay next up tonight we have Rachel Berry singing don't stop believing by journey " the guy on stage said.

"What I didn't sign or tell anyone I was singing" then I looked at Kurt and Santana who both had grins on their faces, I glared at them.

"Come on Berry we thought you wanted to have fun tonight and sing besides when have you ever giving up an opportunity to sing in front of people?" Santana asked.

"Fine then if it means that you and Kurt will leave me alone for the rest of the night" I said. I walked up to stage as the people in the bar applauded I could still see Kurt on his phone but I just brushed it off, I would ask him after I've performed. I wish Finn was here though this was the song that started it all and it really helped make me stand out in my auditions, god why have I been so stubborn I love him I wish he was here now. I push the thoughts out of my head and imagine Finn and start to sing as the music begins.

** Just a small town girl**

** Living in a lonely world**

** She took the midnight train Going anywhere**

_** Just a city boy** _(that's not my voice but I would know that voice from anywhere my heart is instantly beating out of my chests and I can see Kurt and Santana chesire cat grins that's what they've been planning)

_**Born and raised in self Detroit**_

_** He took the midnight train going anywhere** _(I started to tear up as I began the next verse and I could hear his voice getting closer)

**A singer in a smoky room **

**A smell of wine and cheap perfume **

**For a smile they can spend the night**

** It goes on and on and on and on **

**Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard**

** Their shadows searching in the night**

** Streetlight people living just to find emotion **

**Hiding somewhere in the night** (We both sang and I saw him he was working his through the tables to get to me I couldn't believe he was here he then got to stage and we sang the rest of the song while dancing round eachother)

_**Working hard to get my thrill**_

_** Everybody wants a thrill**_

_** Paying anything to roll the dice **_

_**Just one more time**_

_** Some will win some will lose**_

_** Some are born to sing the blues**_

_** For all the movies never end**_

_** It goes on and on and on and on**_

_** Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard **_

_**Their shadows searching in the night**_

_** Streetlight people living just to find emotion**_

_** Hiding somewhere in the night**_

_** Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling**_

_** Streetlight people Don't stop believing**_

_** Hold on to that feeling streetlight people Don't stop**_

We belted out the last note and just looked at eachother I could barely hear the applause but then he took my hand and said

"Come let's talk outside" I agreed we walked passed Kurt and Santana who gave us the thumbs up and a nod. We were outside and I couldn't believe he is here I decide to speak first.

"Finn what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Kurt and Santana called me and told me that you were crying all night and saying how much you miss me" he answered.

"Yeah I was, I've realised how stupid I've been Finn with the whole Brody thing and everything else oh and by the way thanks for beating Brody he deserved it" I answered.

"No problem no one gets to hurt you Rachel and Rach it's okay we've both done some pretty stupid things but that's in the past we aren't teenagers anymore Rach if we want to be together then we can make it work, stop planning so much for the future and just go with the flow" he said.

"Do you want us to get back together?" I asked nervously.

"Yes ofcourse I do remember what I said at the wedding we are endgame and I meant it Rach I still do" he answered me softly.

"But Finn you're in college in Lima and I'm here in New York do you think we could make this work?" I asked.

"Yes I do once I'm graduated from college I'm coming here I'm sure there are schools out there that need a new teacher, we can do this Rach I know we can" he said and gripped my face in his hands.

"But what if…. I started to say but he cut me off and said seriously.

"Rach I love you so much we have been through worse babe what's the point in being miserable alone when we can be happy together it's not going to be perfect no relationships are but babe I promise you I am never letting you go again no matter how much you scream at me I'm yours Rach" he said I was crying now he was right I have missed him why should we miss out just because we are both stubborn.

"Oh Finn I love you too okay let's do it team finchel right?" I giggled.

"I've always been team finchel baby" he answered and then kissed me tenderly and passionately we broke apart when air became necessary and smiled at eachother.

"Come I bet Kurt and Santana are dying to know if the plan worked" he said and I laughed and asked him.

"We're going to be alright this time Finn aren't we?"

"Yeah baby I promise" we kissed again quickly before walking hand in hand back into the karaoke no doubts we are going to get loads of questions from Kurt and Santana but I don't care I've got Finn back now I can be happy I know we are going to make it this time it's going to be hard but seeing him smiling at me like he is now makes it all worth it.

**I do not own the song Don't Stop Believing glee do and I don't own any of the characters. Thank you so much for reading my story please review I would love to hear what you thought and if so any advices.**


End file.
